


My Roommate Tyler Joseph

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Pining, Roommates, but its kinda crack, idk if this is a crack fic, since it was based off a meme and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun gets more than he bargained for when he moves in with Tyler Joseph (aka "My Roommate Tyler Joseph" + Josh being halfway in love with his crazy weird, but lovable roommate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Roommate Tyler Joseph

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know a lot of people found these to be "offensive" on tumblr and idk man i mean some were, and some werent. but i thought HEY wouldnt it be cute if JOSHUA was the roommate??? so ya. i used inspiration from a bunch of tumblr users, who will be listed in order at the end. and i guess to some degree this is crack because if tyler did half this stuff to me, we'd have a problem. anyways, enjoy!

He had never exactly _met_ his new roommate before. Josh’s friend Ashley ~~Halsey~~ had told him that this dude, Tyler Joseph, had a free room in his apartment because his old roommate had moved out, and that he was desperate for a new roommate because he had to pay rent.  Coincidentally, just around that same time, Josh had broken up with his girlfriend Debby, and was both heartbroken… and homeless. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Debby, it was just that he was concealing some, er, gay feelings. So, Ashley ~~Halsey~~ had hooked Josh and Tyler up, and it was settled. Josh would move in the next day to this Tyler Joseph’s spare room. And the rest goes down in history, for centuries.

* * *

It was Josh’s first night in his new apartment. He had his posters hanging on the walls, his CDs stacked, and everything was put in order. He was gonna try to talk to his new roommate, who again, he didn’t know the slightest bit about, but he was in his room, talking to someone named Zack. Huh.

So, Josh decided to go to sleep. And so he slept, peacefully, dreaming of Taco Bell and The X Files. All was good in the world of Joshua, but suddenly he felt as if he was being shaken. He opened his eyes quickly, thinking something was wrong, and saw his roommate standing above him, his eyes piercing into his own. His eyes were beautiful, but jesus _fuck_ why was he being shaken awake?

“Wake up! You need to make money… yeah” He let go of Josh and walked out of the room, humming something about candles. Huh. Josh glanced at the time. 4:20. Haha, blaze it. He went back to sleep, setting his alarm to Ashley’s ~~Halsey’s~~ demo, and wrote it in the notes “Need to make money... yeah”

* * *

"He did what?” Ashley ~~Halsey~~ was sitting across from Josh in the mall's cafeteria. They both worked at the Hot Topic in the mall, but were on break at the time.

“He just told me that I had to make money! I dunno, it was weird” Josh shrugged, and went back to eating his taco.

“Tyler’s… strange. But a good kind of strange, you know? Pete Wentz strange. Like he’s really weird, but everyone likes that about him” Ashley ~~Halsey~~ had a huge crush on Pete Wentz, the bassist of Fall Out Boy. Josh had caught her caressing his face on one of the Fall Out Boy shirts that they were selling. He didn’t say anything about it though.

* * *

Josh usually took the bus home from the mall, but today, thanks to the snow, no public transportation was running on time. Or even running at all. He had a headache, since he ran into Debby at the mall. It was _right_ for them to break up, he wasn’t even _into_ her, but they were best friends, and now Josh felt like he had no one to talk to, besides Ashley ~~Halsey~~ who was too busy studying around this time of year. He was being selfish, but sometimes he just wanted to talk to someone, you know?

You must be thinking- what about Tyler Joseph! Well, yeah, him and Tyler were friends, he guesses, and hey, didn't he call Tyler to pick him up from the mall… an hour ago…?

Maybe Tyler had gotten lost? Josh calls Tyler, and Tyler picks up on the first ring.

“Hey Tyler! Where are you?” His teeth were clattering thanks to the cold, and he pulls his jacket closer together with one gloved hand. He watches the car whiz past him, and he feels like he’s going to cry. He just wants some cookies and to go home and lie on his bed and sulk about Debby. 

“I’m taking my time on my ride”

Josh was at a loss for words. Tyler was doing... what?

“You… what do you mean you’re taking your time?”

“I’m taking my time on the ride” Tyler replies back, coolly. He sounds like he’s in a warm car, Josh thinks.

“So… when are you going to be here?”

“Stay street” He mutters into the phone, before hanging up.

Josh stares at his phone. What the fuck?

But, when Tyler appears in 15 minutes with hot chocolate and warm chocolate chip cookies, Josh supposes he has a friend in Tyler Joseph, even if he takes his time on the ride. The car ride is nice, but Tyler doesn’t have a car radio. Josh gets him one for Christmas a week later, and Tyler explains to him that his old one was stolen.

* * *

“Fuck! Oh, _fuck”_ Josh grabs a paper towel, and wraps it around his bleeding finger. He was cutting some vegetables to put into their ramen, but he ended up slicing his finger, and now there is blood _everywhere._

“Tyler! Fuck, Tyler! Get me a bandaid!” Josh cries out, tears springing to his eyes. What? It really hurts!

But Tyler only stares at him and his bleeding finger. He leans against the counter, and says conversationally

“Sometimes you’ve got to bleed to know that you’re alive and have a soul”

“Fuck off, Tyler! I’m gonna _die_ if I bleed out!” Josh yells at him, and Tyler’s eyes widen. Josh feels bad for yelling at him, but his finger _really_ stings. Tyler returns with hydrogen peroxide and a purple bandage, and fixes up his finger for him, carefully. Almost as if he’s done this many times before. Josh doesn’t want to think about that, though.

“I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to live with me anymore, around now is when people get sick of me. I tend to have this-” He moves his hand to motion at him “-thing about me”

Josh sighs “I never said that, Tyler. And I won't leave you“

“So you don’t hate me?” His voice is small, and Josh shakes his head

“I don’t hate you”

Tyler smiles at him, and takes over the cooking. In 15 minutes, he has their food ready for them, and they sit side by side, watching a movie.

* * *

Josh is asleep, but he feels a presence above him, so he opens his eyes, and sees Tyler standing above him, just staring.

“Ty-“

“How can you sleep at a time like this?” He's looking down at him, waiting for an answer. His hands are shaking. 

Josh glances at the time, and it’s 2 in the afternoon.

“Uh… I’m tired?”

“You don’t know what today is?” Tyler askes, as Josh shakes his head no

“Sunday”

What’s on Sunday? Well Church is on Sunday, but Josh doesn’t go to church anymore. Honestly, Josh is just very confused and tired.

“Uh… I’m really confused…”

“Sundays are my… can I just stay here with you? I have a migraine” Tyler trails off, as Josh’s eyebrows furrow, but he moves over in the bed, leaving space for Tyler. Tyler drifts off to sleep, but not before he explains why Friday’s are better than Sundays.

Something in Josh’s heart aches, and he promises Tyler that he’s not the only one waging his wars behind his face and above his throat.

It’s a sad day for the both of them.

* * *

There are 4 main lights in their living room, and one is out. Josh has been asking Tyler to change the bulbs for weeks, but he just _won’t._ Josh could do it… but he asked Tyler to do it first.

“Three lights are lit but the fourth one’s out” Tyler notes as Josh clenches his jaw, and says in a calm voice “Uh huh. You didn’t change the light bulb like I asked you to…”

Tyler looks up at him, and shrugs. “I can tell, cause it’s a bit darker than the last night’s bout”

Josh gets up to get a light bulb, and glares at Tyler. “Uh huh…”

“Unlit” Tyler mutters before Josh changes the light bulb. Josh gives Tyler another glare and then goes back to his position on the couch.

They sit in silence, until Tyler glances at Josh, and sighs “I forgot about the drought of light bulbs in this house”

“That’s okay, Tyler. Just please… change it next time”

Next time their light bulbs go out, Tyler grins at Josh, getting up to change them. Josh feels… something… in his heart. He loves when Tyler smiles.

He fell for Tyler Joseph while he changed their light bulbs. Who would have guessed?

* * *

Their kitchen sink hasn’t been clean in… well, ever. They mostly use plastic plates and whatnot, but Josh’s sisters visited, so they used dishes. And now, the dirty dishes are piling in the sink. Josh asked him this morning to clean the kitchen sink, and now he’s come home, and the dishes aren’t done, and the entire apartment smells gross

“Ty! Dude, why didn’t you clean the kitchen sink?” He asks, before he stops in front of the windows. The windows are usually disgusting and clouded, and Josh doesn’t really care it, but now they are sparkling.

“Why did-“

“A kitchen sink to you is not a kitchen sink to me… okay, friend?”

“What do you mean?” Josh places his head in his hands. He loves Tyler, okay? He really does, but what the hell does that _mean_

“A kitchen sink to-“

“I know what you said… but… nevermind. I’ll do the dishes.”

Josh always refers to cleaning the kitchen sink as “washing the dishes” now.  And although he still doesn’t totally get what Tyler meant by that, he doesn’t mind. Somethings are meant to be private, he guesses.

* * *

Josh, Tyler, Ashley ~~Halsey,~~ and Tyler’s best friend Jenna all decide to go out. So, everyone is sitting in the car (with a new car radio in it!), just chatting and listening to music.

“Ugh, I’m so _hungry._ I’d kill for some French fries” Josh groans, as Ashley ~~Halsey~~ rolls her eyes at him.

“Josh, we just got in the- ah!”

Tyler swerves the car suddenly, and everyone screams as he turns around in the opposite direction to get to the other side of the highway

“Stay in your lane, boy!” Josh swears he hears someone call out, but his heart is racing

“What the _FUCK_! TYLER!”

Tyler pulls off the highway, and squints his eyes, like he’s looking for something.

“Where are you going?!”

Tyler just replies back with “We go where we want to”

Tyler drives to the nearest McDonalds, and gets everyone a large order of fries, before going back the way they were going originally

Josh munches on his fries, and ignores the racing in his heart he’s almost positive is there because of Tyler doing that for him. Ashley ~~Halsey~~ is still breathing harshly, but Jenna laughs as if she’s used to this reckless kind of behavior. Tyler just mutters “You said you would kill for fries”

They end up getting lost a couple of times, cause Tyler’s apparently not good with directions. Josh doesn’t mind though.

* * *

“Dude, your hair is gonna look fuckin’ badass!” Ashley ~~Halsey~~ tells him, as she works the dye into Josh’s hair.

Josh was getting tired of the blue, and wanted to try red for a change. And no, it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he was trying to maybe impress Tyler. Okay? Okay.

Once Ashley ~~Halsey~~ finishes his hair, and helps him dry it, she leaves, since she’s meeting Jenna somewhere (“NO I am not into her! I don’t like her beautiful luscious blonde hair, or her gorgeous blue eyes…. What…”), and Josh goes to greet Tyler, who is watching TV. Something about farm life and growing corn, and not having cell-phone reception or something to play FarmLand

“Hey Ty! Do you like my hair?” Tyler looks up and shrugs

“I don’t care what’s in your hair” He says, as Josh takes a step back.

He didn’t expect something like that to hurt so bad, but it did. He feels so stupid, as if _Tyler Joseph_  would be into him. But then Tyler says “I just wanna know what’s on your mind”

“What’s on my mind? What’s on my _mind?_ The fact that… god” Josh runs his fingers through his hair and sighs “I’m so… Tyler... I just want to be known by you”

Tyler stands up, and takes Josh’s hands in his and says in a shaky voice “I used to say I wanted to die before I’m old… but because of you, I might think twice”

**Author's Note:**

> (in order)  
> 1- punkrockcatwhiskers  
> 2- lookalivelaneboy  
> 3- brahkaashi  
> 4- me (falloutbrobecks haha follow me LOVE ME)  
> 5- enorace  
> 6- 21pioneers  
> 7- debunkedspacecat  
> 8- balerinablue


End file.
